Criminal Kind of Love
by SereneCalamity
Summary: She was part of the LAPD and he was just meant to be a one night stand. Dotty.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So, new story. This was requested by _Dom-Letty_ so I hope you enjoy it babe. I've mapped it out and it should be around 10-13 chapters. Hope you guys all enjoy! I apologize for any mistakes made._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. _

"Ortiz!" A tall man built like a truck jerked his head in the direction of a two-stories building. "You gonna get out of that vehicle or do I need to drag your ass out?" Leticia Ortiz was snapped out of her daydream and forced a tight smile at Superintendant Luke Hobbs. He nodded shortly at her and then took the concrete steps two at a time into the Los Angeles Police Department building. Letty watched him go, followed by two of her colleagues who shot her smiles as they past her car.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself as she got out of her black Mazda Atenza. Everything looked exactly but it just felt different. She got a bright smile and nod from Suki Aoki behind the receptionist desk, just like she always had. She dumped her bag and jacket, purposefully avoiding looking at the desk opposite hers. She sat down at her desk and was then forced to stare at the object of her misery in a photo frame by her computer.

Roman Pearce.

Her partner of just over two years, and someone she had looked up to since she had come out of the police academy. She had been partnered with an older officer for the first eighteen months she had spent on the force, and had then be assigned to Roman because Hobbs thought they would be a better fit. Romans old partner, Tej Bridges, had signed up to be a part of the buddying system, so he was assigned a new partner every few months. Tej was as heart broken as Letty when the two had been caught in the gun fight that had taken Romans life.

"Letty," a low voice snapped her attention back to reality and she blinked up at Tej. His voice dropped and he leaned in closer to her. "How you doing, baby girl?"

"I'm fine, Tej," Letty rolled her eyes at him. "Six weeks away had been going stir crazy. I'm just glad to be back."

"Aight, girl," Tej didn't look fully convinced but he didn't push it. "We'll have a beef tonight, yeah?"

"Sounds good, man," Letty replied before turning on her computer. The time in the corner flashed up, saying that it was almost eight-thirty—almost time for the morning briefing. She opened her email account and growled as her inbox declared there were close to three hundred unread emails. Most of them would be from Facilities Management about unauthorized parking or temporary entry cars needing to be returned. But then there would be the ten percent that were news updates or wanted bulletins, and those would need to be found and read. She made her way through the first twenty before locking her screen and finishing the coffee she had brought from the vendor down the street. She crushed the styrofoam cup in her hand, tossed it into the bin and then walked down to the meeting room. There were already a couple of people in the room and they came over to welcome her back. By eight-thirty, the room was full. Hobbs' temper was legendary and tardiness was not tolerated. Riley Hicks slid into the seat next to Letty just as Hobbs took his position at the front of the room.

"First I want to begin with saying 'welcome back' to Leticia Ortiz," Hobbs nodded in her direction and she nodded back, a tight smile on her face. "Right then, now on with business," he clapped his hands together loudly. "Its summer holidays and that means that the beaches and streets are going to be filled with dumbass teenagers trying to pass off fake ID's and getting drunk. So we're going to need to be keeping a closer eye on that. We're also going to be conducting some random visits to the local night clubs who have been known to let in underage persons—shake 'em up a bit," Hobbs carried on, highlighting several events which could affect the crime rate and also the traffic over the next week. There was a reminder that there was always a crime wave as the weather warmed up, as any true LA resident would know. The heat became unbearable and people would have their windows open, the perfect opportunity for a dodgy passer-by to take advantage of. It was when a certain name was mentioned that Letty's ears pricked. "I would like to bring everyone up to date on the Johnny Tran investigation. We were alerted by airport security that he has re-entered the city. The case is being handled by Elena Neaves. If everyone would turn their attention to the detective." A petite, Brazilian woman stood from the front row.

"As you know, Johnny Tran has been on our watch list for some time," she began. The room was deathly silent—a pin dropping would have drawn attention. "And after recent events, we are fiercely perusing any leads that we have, and looking into any that we may have dismissed too hastily in the past."

"Fucking cop killer," someone grunted under their breath and Letty flinched. Riley glanced at Letty and then over her head to meet Tej's eyes. He pursed his lips before turning his attention back to Elena.

"We are looking into all of his known associates and his cousin, Vance Shen, is being brought in for questioning as we speak," Elena looked over at Hobbs before nodding once more at the officers in the room. "We appreciate your continued co-operation."

"Thank you, Neaves," Hobbs acknowledge in his gruff voice. "Now, I just want to draw your attention to a small time criminals that had been spotted in our region..." Hobbs' voice drifted off as Letty's mind went back to Elena's speech. She heard bits and pieces of the conversation, attempting to look attentive even though she was a million miles away. "Street racing...Petty theft...Dominic Toretto..." Riley jabbed her elbow into Letty's side and she realized that everyone was beginning to get up and leave the room. She reached the door when Hobbs' voice boomed behind her. "Ortiz. If I could see you for a moment?"

"Yessir," Letty muttered, moving to one side to let the other officers past. It wasn't until she thought it was only her and Hobbs that she noticed a blonde officer that she didn't recognize also in the room. He looked good—kind of a like a rugged Abercombie and Fitch model. Not exactly her type, but she could still appreciate his appearance.

"Leticia Ortiz," Hobbs stood between the two. "This is Brian O'Conner. Brian was here a few years ago before he transferred down to Miami." His voice softened slightly and Letty tensed. "He graduated from the academy with Pearce. I thought it would be a good idea to pair you two together." Letty looked at Brian in a different light, and met the blue eyes with determination. "I'll give you two some time to become acquainted," Hobbs grunted before walking staunchly out of the room.

"Never call me Leticia," Letty began, holding out her hand, her eyes narrow. "It's Letty or Ortiz."

"Just Brian is good," he gave her a warm smile, taking her hand. "You been away?" He asked, referring to the 'welcome back' part of Hobb's speech.

"After the accident they kind of forced me to take a leave of absence for six weeks," Letty said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I got a couple of grazes and they wanted me to take time to recover...Emotionally," she spat out the word as though it hurt her.

"I've known Roman since I was nineteen. We both joined straight out of school," Brian's expression was somber. Letty narrowed her eyes at him, suddenly noting that she had seen him before. Then she clicked.

"You were at the funeral," Letty stated. "You were helping to carry the coffin." She swallowed hard and looked down, feeling her defenses drop. "It will be good working with you."

"I look forward to it," Brian responded.

* * *

><p>Letty was itching to get back to her real job, but Hobbs had told her that she was on desk duty for the week. It was strange to see Brian sitting across from her in Roman's desk, and she knew that Tej felt the same way. But at least it wasn't someone random who had no idea who's seat they were filling. Brian put a photo on the corner of his desk next to a coffee cup that read in wiggly, bright colored script 'Number 1 Dad'. She saw the picture when she got up to get another stack of files, of Brian with a pretty brunette girl holding a smiling, blonde toddler on her hip. Brian was stuck on desk duty as well, since he was partnered with her, and she felt the need to apologize for the tedious work. They went for lunch around the same time and Letty decided to go up to him after she heated up her pasta. Brian was standing in the hallway with Hobbs when she came out of the small kitchen and she was about to approach them when she saw Hobbs' expression—one she had been on the other end of several times when she had followed her gut rather than the rules. Curiosity got the better of her and she leaned against the wall, trying to appear subtle.<p>

"Don't get me wrong, O'Conner," Hobbs was saying. "I'm glad that you're back. You're an asset to any station you join. But I just want to be sure of your reasons for coming back."

"This is where I grew up, Hobbs," Brian's voice was steady, but even from the distance Letty could hear that it was strained. "This is where Mia grew up. It's home." Hobbs stared at him or a long time and Letty peeked back around the corner, wondering if they had moved away. But finally Hobbs replied,

"You understand that as an officer of the law, you have an obligation to report anything on your brother-in-law. If you hear anything—"

"I know," Brian said. "And Mia knows that as well."

"Right," Hobbs nodded. "Now, you take care of Ortiz. She's a good cop, on her way to being a better office than your ass."

"So much resentment, Hobbs," Brian joked, the mood lightening. "It's never good to let your jealousy show..." their voices trailed away as they moved down the hallway. Letty narrowed her eyes and shoved her hands.

"What the fuck have you got me into, Hobbs?" Letty growled under her breath.

_What you guys think? Love it, hate it? _

_Let me know what you think; you know how much I love your reviews :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I loved the response to the first chapter! I'm glad you guys like the look of this. I enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you guys enjoy reading it!_

The mandatory therapy sessions were meant to continue for the next few weeks, but they had dropped from being every second day to just once a week. Letty left the police precinct just after six thirty, and headed to the only therapy session that actually seemed to help her. The shooting range followed by the gym. She left her things in one of the lockers, checking in her gun with the older man who ran the place before walking down the dark corridor to the range. There were already a couple of people in there, a rich looking boy with his father, two people who looked like they were newbies, standing with an instructor and an officer that Letty recognized. They nodded at each other before Letty slipped into her pod. She slipped on her goggles and earmuffs, blinking as she adjusted to the slightly tainted vision she was dealing with now. She removed the magazine from the gun, checking that it was empty before re-inserting it and dry firing. Letty then loaded the gun, correcting her stance before staring down the range to where the paper target was hanging twenty yards away.

She unloaded the magazine in under thirty seconds, the weapon jumping in her hand. Letty pressed the button next to her shoulder, the pully bringing the target forward. She screwed up her nose at the spread of bullet holes in the the paper target, all a good few centimeters apart. She clipped up a new target, sending it back twenty-five yards this time, taking in a deep breath before unloading the new magazine. This time when the target came forward, the grouping of bullet holes were closer together and she flexed her neck and shoulders, feeling herself loosening up from the days tension.

Letty finished in the gun range half an hour later, already feeling better. She grabbed her bag from the lockers and started out to her car. Her phone rang as she was sliding into the front seat of the car, and she pulled it out of her pocket, holding it to her ear.

"Hey, girl!" Giselle Harabo's voice sounded slightly far away.

"Hey, G, who's shit?" Letty replied as she shifted her car into reverse and looked over her shoulder as she steered her car out of the parking lot.

"It's good," Giselle replied. There was a scuffle and then she sounded closer to the phone, clearly taking her off speaker phone. "Sorry, just finished stuff up in the office. Anyway, how was your first day back at work?"

"Hobbs has me on desk work at the moment, and I've been paired up with some transfer," Letty told her friend as she merged with the rush hour traffic. "But it's good to be back. And there's a girl who's been assigned to the Tran case. I've seen her around a couple of times, she's seems competant enough." Letty took in a shaky breath, blinking quickly.

"Everyone loved Roman," Giselle's voice was steady. "Hobbs wouldn't have put anyone on the case that wouldn't do a good job—you know that."

"Yeah, I know," Letty sighed.

"Look, I just finished up here. We gonna go out tonight, celebrate being back?"

"Sounds good. Around ten?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then, babe!" The call was disconnected and Letty threw the phone on to the passenger seat. Giselle was a lawyer who Letty had met three years ago while they were working on a child murder case. At first, Letty had thought that the Israeli girl was just some prissy, rich girl who wasn't going to be able to handle herself, given the fact there was never a hair out of place and the clothes she wore were perfect and tailored to her slim figure. But the girl was ruthless when she was put in front of a jury, and she had delivered the case flawless, the guilty charge coming in swiftly. They had been friends ever since.

Letty spent almost two hours at the gym, before heading home. She showered and then got ready to go out, eating a muesli bar as she dried and straightened her hair. She chose a dark red dress to wear, applying minimal make up before calling a cab to pick her up. It was there within ten minutes, and Letty told him where to go before it pulled away from the curb. She was at Pulse shortly, and quickly made her way up the line.

"Hey, Owen," she smirked at the bouncer, who smiled widely back at her.

"How you doing, Letty?" Owen Shaw reached forward to kiss her on the cheek. "You meeting Giselle tonight?"

"Yeah, is she here yet?"

"I haven't seen her, but my shift only just started," Owen jerked his head over his shoulder. "Head on in, I'll tell her that you're here when she comes through." Letty squeezed his arm as he lifted the velvet rope and she walked through.

"Hey!"

"Why does she get to skip the line?!"

Letty rolled her eyes as she heard the yells from the other people in line. Several years ago she had dated Owen for a couple of months. They had parted amicably, and the perks that came with that were handy. Even though it was still early, the club was full, music pouring from the speakers and lights flashing around the room. Throngs of people were dancing, and Letty edged her way around them, making her way directly to the bar. She found a spare booth and climbed up, waving down one of the bartenders.

"Corona!" She shouted to him over the noise. "Two lemon wedges!" He nodded at her, turning around to grab a bottle from the fridge and cracking the lid, sliding in two lemon wedges before pushing it across the wooden bar to her.

"On the house," he smiled flirtatiously at her. Letty nodded, her eyes flicking over him. He was cute, not anything special, but after a few more drinks he might be nice to help take her mind off things. She gave him a half smile in return before swinging the booth around so that she could study the hundreds of people in the club. There were a couple of girls in tiny shorts and shirts, wrapped around each other, completely absorbed in the music and one another. There was a blonde who had her hands tangled in the hair of her friend, and Letty rolled her eyes over to the next couple as they started making out. The whole place was like a soft core porno, which was why Letty usually only came here when she was looking for someone to take home for the night, not when she was meeting one of her girls. But Giselle had text and said that was where she wanted to go, so Letty hadn't argued.

"Hey, baby," a man slurred, coming to stand in front of her. Letty shifted her eyes to him, giving him a once over before turning them back to the dancing mass in front of her. He was in a three piece suit and had one of those haircuts that screamed that he worked in an office all day—probably a banker or stock broker. Not someone she wanted anything to do with.

"Not interested," she told him bluntly. The man tilted forward, and she fought the urge to screw up her nose as the smell of bourbon invaded her senses. She tensed her jaw, turning to him and steeling her voice. "Back off," she growled at him.

"Ooh, fiesty one, is she?" The man leered at her. Letty huffed out a sigh and turned her booth sideways to face him, laying her arm down on the bar and putting down her bottle and tapping her finger against the glass. She narrowed her eyes at him. Usually a blatant look of disinterest was enough to deter them, but this man had clearly been drinking for some time, because he just dropped his arms to her cleavage and grinned sloppily.

"She is fiesty," Letty stated. Her free hand shot out to grip his jaw, her strong fingers digging into his his skin as she forced his face back up so that his eyes were on hers rather than her breasts. "And she's gonna punch you right in that hideous nose of yours if you don't piss off." Her eyes darted down to his left hand on a hunch, and she shook her head ruefully. "You just make it too easy, pal," she told him. He grunted in response, trying to form words but her fingernails bit into his skin. "Not only is she gonna punch you in the nose if you don't piss off, but she's then going to call your wife and tell her that she can do so much better than your ass. So? You gonna fuck off now?" His head jerked in a nod. "Excellent," she feigned a smile and released her hold on him.

"You crazy bitch," the man growled, rubbing at his jaw as he backed away.

"Fiesty and crazy. I'm on a roll tonight," Letty muttered as she turned back to the bar, picking up the bottle of beer and swallowing down the cold liquid.

"Thought he was gonna piss himself," came a baritone voice next to her. Letty tensed her shoulders and prepared herself for another awkward encounter but then stopped short when she looked at the man who had sat down in the booth next to her. He was gorgeous, and is exactly the kind of man that she looked for when she went out. He had a shaved head, a strong jaw and as her eyes traveled over his body, she noticed that despite the leather jacket, she could see a well formed torso. "You done with your examination?" His eyebrow quirked and a lazy smile crossed his face.

Letty could swear she felt her underwear dampen instantly.

"My name's Dom," he said, holding out a hand to her.

"Letty," she replied, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"You here alone tonight, _Letty_?" Dom asked, enunciating her name slightly and sending a shiver through her.

"I'm meeting someone shortly," Letty told him, turning back to the bar and taking another drink from her Corona. It was then that she noticed he was also drinking the same brand of beer, however his was lacking the lemon wedges. He seemed to come to the conclusion at the same time as her and he let out a short laugh, which was just as rough and deep as his voice, striking her right down in her core.

"I'm not sure whether I'm impressed or disappointment," he began. "Girls usually have those those pink or orange drinks with the umbrellas, it's nice to see a girl with a beer. But you're tainting it with that lemon."

"Good thing I don't care about your opinion," Letty shot back, raising her eyebrows and purposefully drinking deeply from her bottle, until all the beer was gone. When she slammed it back down on the counter, Dom was grinning at her. He turned to the bartender who was walking past and waved them down.

"Can I get two more Coronas? One with lemon wedges," he almost looked pained when he added on the last request and Letty laughed. He paid for the drinks and then handed one to her. "So when is your friend getting here? He should know better than to leave a girl like you alone in a club." Letty shook her head and smirked.

"That usually work?" She asked.

"What?"

"The casual use of the word 'he' when asking about a friend to see if I tell you if I'm meeting a girlfriend or my man?" Dom licked his lips and ran his hand over his shaved head.

"Most girls don't pick up on it," he admitted with a short laugh.

"I'm a bit more observant than most girls," Letty smiled, starting on her second beer.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You didn't answer my question," Dom grinned. Letty opened her mouth to reply when her phone rang. It was a miracle she could hear it over the music, but it was a unique ringtone, and she could feel it vibrating through her bag on her lap. She pulled it out and held it to her ear. Dom was quiet, looking away from her to give her privacy as she took her call. When she put her phone back down and let out a sigh. "Everything good?" He asked her.

"Well, my friend was a girl," Letty advised him. "And her man has just come home early from a three week conference in Tokyo, so she will be screwing his brains out tonight, rather than meeting me here." Dom laughed.

"Can hardly blame the girl," Dom countered. "Guess I'll just have to keep you company."

"What makes you think I need your company?" Letty asked, her words laced with attitude. Dom liked it, the way that she kept pushing him, forcing him to make a harder play for her attention. He put down his beer and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?" He asked.

"I'm not drunk enough for that yet," she laughed huskily.

"Then we have to fix that," he leaned back over the counter. "Can I get four shots of vodka?" Letty grinned. When he sat down and turned back to face her, she could see that he was wearing a white, v-neck shirt under the leather jacket, which clung to his body. She had been right in assuming that he was built well. It had been a long time since she had slept with someone, and an even longer time since she had slept with someone that she was attracted to as much as she already was to this man. He held up the first shot glass and she took it, waiting for him to pick up a second and clink it against hers, both of them throwing them back. Letty hissed as she flipped the shot glass upside on the counter.

"God," she grunted. "I am not vodka's biggest fan."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Dom smirked and held up the second lot of shots.

Half an hour later, Dom had her in the middle of the dance floor. He was a good dancer, comfortable in his skin and good with a partner. A man as good looking and charming as himself had clearly been through a lot of girls in his time, but that didn't bother Letty. She wasn't after a serious relationship, she just wanted a thorough fucking from someone who could give her exactly what she wanted. And from the way Dom moved against her, spinning her around and holding her ass firmly against his crotch, she could tell he knew exactly what he was doing. He held her hips firmly, and he dropped his head so that his mouth was against her ear as she grinded her ass backwards against him.

"You feel fucking good, Letty," he told her, his voice catching. Letty smirked, rolling her hips again, feeling him growing in his jeans, now hard against her ass. "We getting out of here?"

"My place is about twenty minutes away," she told him.

"My hotel is just around the corner," he replied. Letty spun around, stopping their dance and reaching up to grab his collar with both hands, jerking him down so that their mouths collided. Dom's tongue didn't wait for permission, pushing open her lips and sliding into her mouth, stealing away her breath. His hands cupped her ass and he rubbed her over his cock, grinning as he felt her moan against his mouth. "Let's go," he murmured, pulling back from her and nodding at the exit.

Letty took his hand and let him lead the way.

_Let me know what you guys are thinking. Your reviews make me happy :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back guys! I went on break over my tiny summer leave from work. It's been amazeballs. Beaches, and sleep ins, and I went to the Katy Perry concert! Whoop whoop! Anyway, I loved your reviews, you guys give me the warm fuzzies, ya know ;)_

Letty usually didn't like it when guys just assumed that she wanted them to touch her. But as they reached the outside of the club and she waved over her shoulder to Owen, Dom let go of her hand and she instantly missed it. She wondered if he had a car but he directed them down the street and she realized that his hotel must literally be _just_ around the corner. She walked up close to him and rubbed her hand against his purposefully. Dom shot her a sideways looked and then hooked his arm around her neck, pulling her petite body in close to his solid one. He rubbed his thumb over her skin, nodding to a motel on the left of the road which was all dark except for the sign, which was still lit up and announcing _Carlisle Motel._ Letty felt a shiver run down her spin as his hand cupped her neck, leading her into the building and swiping his key card at the elevator and pressing the seventh floor button. They stood there in silence, her body humming with tension as the elevator zoomed upward. It dinged open and they stepped out, Dom guiding her down the hallway to one of the end rooms, using his key card once more and letting them into the dark room. He let go of her neck then, flicking on the lights.

"Well, this is homely," Letty said wryly as she crossed her arms and walked slowly around the room. The only personal touch was a pair of boots in the corner of the room, and a knapsack on the couch; everything else cold and detached.

"I'm not here for long," Dom replied, pulling two bottles of Corona out of the fridge, snapping off the lids on the edge of the counter and holding out one for her. She walked back over to him and took the bottle from him, placing it down on the counter. Dom looked at it, and then back at her, raising an eyebrow. Letty tilted her head to the side, her hair falling over her shoulder, and her red painted lips pursed into a pout.

"I didn't come here to drink your beer," she said huskily.

"Oh, yeah?" He quirked his left eyebrow.

"Yeah," Letty confirmed, her eyes dark with lust. Dom's arms snapped out, wrapping around her waist and lifting her onto the bench in seconds. He pushed her thighs apart, running his fingers up and down the inside of her thighs, relishing the shiver that he felt underneath her skin. She leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled back slightly, smirking as he saw her dark eyes flash. His hands pushed her knees further apart, pulling her forward to the edge of the bench and forcing her skirt to ride up her thighs and bunch at her waist. He could smell her arousal in the air and it made his cock throb in his jeans. The way his hips angled against her so that the zipper of his jeans brushed against the thin material covering her center forced her to draw in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. His eyes skimmed over her face, taking in her glowing, half-lidded eyes and her parted lips.

"You're fucking gorgeous, Letty," Dom growled, dropping his head into her neck and breathing in her scent. She twisted her head around and lifted a hand to cup his jaw, pulling his face firmly against hers and crashing her lips down on hers. The kiss was long, wet and delicious and she gasped against his mouth as his hands went under her ass and lifted her off the kitchen bench, carrying her easily into the adjoining next room.

As he dropped her on her back and followed her downward, things became a crazy whirl of his hands ripping off her clothes and his mouth over her body. His tongue laved over her skin, her collarbone, her nipples, her inner thighs. When he pushed himself into her, Letty's body arched off the bed, her moans filling the room. Dom bit down on her shoulder as she raised her hips off the bed to meet his thrusts, chanting her name over and over as she flipped them over so that she was straddling him. His fingers dug into her hips, guiding her movements as she twisted on top of him, tightening herself around his cock as she reached her climax.

* * *

><p>Dom woke up early in the morning, as he usually did, and was surprised when he rolled over and the bed was next to him was empty. Usually the girls he went home with were the kind that slept in until ten in the morning—or until he kicked them out. He rolled out of bed, finding a pair of black briefs and pulling them on, and then walking out of the bedroom. Letty was standing in front of the bench, wearing one of his blue button down shirts that came mid-thigh and her black underwear from the night before.<p>

"Hey," he greeted her, his voice rough with sleep. Letty glanced over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Morning," she replied, turning back to the bench. He leaned against the door frame, watching her move around the kitchen as though she had been in there twenty times before. The smell of bacon filled the small hotel room and he pushed off against the frame and walked over to where she was cooking. "Sorry," Letty said, not sounding apologetic at all. "Not sure if you're the kind of guy that puts a girl out on her ass, but by the time I get home I'm not gonna have time to have breakfast before work."

"Nah, it's sweet," Dom told her as he got out two plates from the cupboard and put them down on the bench. "It smells good."

"Who said I made any for you?" Letty snipped, although he saw the curve on her mouth as she took the frying pan off the stove.

"You're tiny," Dom joked, jabbing her in the side lightly as he moved back to give her some space. "I doubt all of that is for you."

"Maybe I have a high metabolism?" She reasoned as she emptied half of the food onto the first place.

"Or you just know how to burn calories fast," Dom grinned and she felt rather than saw his eyes skim over her body.

"Chill out, man," Letty laughed as she turned around with two plates filled with food. "I'm finishing this then I'll call a cab, I have work in about an hour." Dom glanced over as she folded her legs on the kitchen chair and started eating, stuffing the food into her mouth quickly. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath the his shirt that she had stolen, and he could see the outline of her pert breasts as she leaned forward to eat. He diverted his gaze as she looked over at him, and started on his own breakfast.

"I'll give you a ride home," he offered with a smirk. "Little embarrassing to be doing the walk of shame on a Tuesday morning."

"Mighty big of you," Letty rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look at him. She finished before him, and looked around his motel room. Her eyes settled on a picture sitting on the coffee table in the tiny lounge, a pretty brunette, who looked vaguely familiar, with her arm wrapped around Dom, a smile on her face as she tilted her head toward the camera. She hadn't noticed it last night when they had come in, thinking that the room had been void of all personal items, and a cold chill ran over her as she forced herself to keep her expression neutral. "Girlfriend?" She asked, attempting a casual tone. Dom followed her gaze before he swallowed his mouthful.

"Uh, no," he gave a short laugh. "Sister."

"Oh, right," her expression relaxed. "She's beautiful. Are you guys close?" Dom's jaw tensed and he was quiet for a few minutes as he finished his breakfast.

"Used to be," he said abruptly before getting up. He took her plate as well as her on up to the sink. "Do you want a shower or something before we go?" Letty glanced down at her phone to check the time.

"Yeah, that'd be—Oh," she broke off as her phone started ringing in her hand. Dom looked over his shoulder at her as he began filling the sink with warm water, the sound of _Freaks_ by Timmy Trumpet and Savage played out. "Ortiz," she said as she held the phone up to her ear. Dom assumed that it wasn't a personal conversation, given the way she started it, so he didn't feel the need to leave the room and give her space while she took it. He began on the dishes as she listened to whoever it was on the line. "Was it the cousin?"

"No. Neaves decided to hold him overnight, let him sweat in a cell. We're going in there to talk to him as soon as you get in. It was some girl, maybe a pissed ex-girlfriend?" Brian told her. "She said that once Tran took her to meet with a couple of guys at the _Meilano_. She didn't hear anything but she said she saw a couple of their faces. We could show her a couple of mugshots of known associates, then lean on them, find out if they know where Tran is."

"What's she asking for?" Letty asked.

"The only reason she started talking is because she was picked up on a possession charge," Brian said. "Everyone knows about the Tran case, cop killer, it's been over the news for months. So she said if we drop the charges—"

"And she'll help us," Letty sighed. "Oh well. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"See you soon." The call cut off and she looked over at Dom, who had just started on the frying pan.

"I'm guessing that means you'll be skipping the shower?" He asked.

"Yeah," Letty raised an eyebrow. "Work summons." Dom nodded. She got up and walked into the bedroom, taking off his short as she looked for her clothes. Dom followed her in, grinning as she lifted up her dress on her index finger and held it out for him to look at, the strap ripped clean from the torso. "This was one of my favorite dresses," she stated. Dom smirked as he took in her barely clad body.

"But it was worth it," he reasoned. Letty shook her head, grinning as she pulled the dress on, tucking the strap under the front of her bra. Dom dressed and grabbed his keys from the bedside table, locking up after they had walked out. They walked in silence to the parking garage, Letty stopped short as she saw the dark red Charger Daytona, looking over at him with an impressed expression on her face.

"Nice," she stated as he unlocked the doors.

"You like cars?" He asked her.

"I can appreciate a gorgeous one like this," Letty replied. He turned the key and the thick growl of the engine vibrated the body of the vehicle. She grinned. "Sounds like lots of work has gone into this baby."

"She's my pride and joy," Dom agreed as he steered them out of the parking garage and onto the street. "What's your address?" Letty gave it to him, and he had them there within ten minutes. She glanced over at him as she took off her seat belt. "Uh," he licked his lower lip as he rested his forearms on the steering wheel. "So this was fun." Letty raised an eyebrow at him before letting out a laugh.

"Why do I feel as though this is your first time having the morning after conversation?" She teased lightly.

"Gotta admit I usually just get them out as soon as possible," Dom admitted ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. Letty rolled her eyes. "But, uh, I think we should do it again. Except maybe on purpose this time, not just randomly meeting when we're drunk?" He suggested. Letty looked at him for a long time before nodding and handing him her phone from her purse. Dom grinned and entered his digits, sending a text quickly to his phone so that he would have her number. "I'll call you," he said as she got out of the car.

"I know," Letty told him with a cocky smirk as slammed the door shut and walked toward her apartment building.

_What did you guys think? Ya like it? _

_Now, on another subject; New Year Resolutions and all that shit. I am so _not _a New Year, New Me kind of person, and I totally mock anyone else who is like that (including most of my best friends) but I do try and make a couple of improvements and beginning of a new year is a good time as any to try. So on each of my updates I'm going to put up two things that has made me happy, or smile, or giggle through the week. It's not going to be anything like my hubby (who is this sexy hunk of awesomeness that lights up my life) or my best friends or family (also complete and utter darlings). It's going to be purely superficial shit, and you guys can do what you want with that information ;)_

_This week; Ian Somerhalder a.k.a Damon Salvatore. Okay, sooooo if you don't know who this blue eyed devil is, or don't think he's attractive in the slightest then I don't know what you're planet you're from. This guy makes me wet every time he comes on screen. OH. MY. GOD. Second is the song _We Come Running _by Youngblood Hawke. I know, I know, it's an old song, but I totally hated it until about a week ago when I saw it on a TV series, and then my opinion totally changed. It's just such a feel good song! __It's such a feel good, and just makes me want to belt it out from the rooftops...Or scream it out when I'm driving in the car with the windows down._


	4. Chapter 4

_Loving your reviews, people! Keep them coming, you all know that they're my life blood :P Now I'm just putting out there _again _that I have absolutely nothing against Elena! So the mean comments have nothing to do with my personal opinion of her, just remember that our Letty has a fiery personality. Haha._

"O'Conner!" Letty called out as she pulled off her jacket, walking over to her desk. "Where is she?"

"Hobbs and Neaves are putting together a deal for her now, she's in interrogation room two," Brian said.

"Right," Letty muttered, putting down her keys and phone on her desk and then carrying right through the room to the hallway. Brian realized where she was going and his eyes widened, pushing away from his desk and followed after her quickly.

"Shit—Letty!" He called after her, lengthening his strides. "Letty, you can't go in there!" He caught up with her just as she reached the room and he slammed his arm across the door to stop her from entering. "Letty, you can't go in there. She's going to tell us everything she knows, and she's going to do it the right way, with Neaves." Letty's eyes flashed.

"We're on this case too," she growled.

"Yeah, we're part of the task force, but Neaves is the head detective. We have to wait for her," Brian said firmly. Letty's hands clenched into fists at her side and she opened her mouth to snap a reply back at him when there was a deep voice behind them.

"There a problem here, officers?" Hobbs growled. Letty looked over her shoulder to where their boss was standing with the petite detective Neaves. Brian shot a look at Letty before dropping his hand from the door and stepping aside. Letty stared up at the taller man for a moment before joining Brian at the side jerkily. Hobbs gave them both a narrow look and then nodded to the observation room on the left.

"You can watch from in there," he ordered before opening the door and waiting for Neaves to walk through first. Brian shook his head as he looked down at Letty.

"You don't really have a brain to body filter, do you?" He asked roughly.

"He was my partner—my friend—and that bitch in there might know something that leads us to the asshole who killed him," Letty snapped as she stalked into the observation room, Brian right behind her.

"And you think Hobbs is gonna let anyone get away with murdering one of his men?" He bit out.

"I trust him," Letty crossed her arms over her chest, flicking over the button so that the microphone in the interrogation room was transmitting through the speakers in the observation room. "I don't trust that bitch. Any cop who dresses in skirts that short and shoes that expensive hasn't done a hard days work." Brian rolled his eyes but didn't comment, turning his eyes to the one sided paneling of glass, watching Hobbs and Neaves at work. The girl they were talking to was nervous, clearly going through withdrawal, and kept fidgeting with her fingernails, putting them in her mouth and then picking at them. She was offered a deal if she could help and she accepted that, as was to be expected, and was left in the room with a thick book full of mug shots and a pencil to circle any numbers that she recognized from the meet with Johnny Tran.

"It's a long shot," Brian grunted.

"Bitch is high as a kite, and she's probably been addicted for years," Letty ran her hand through her hair, tousling it over one shoulder.

"It's better than nothing," he told her and she snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Giving a deal to some bitch who was willing to help with a murder until she got pulled up on a drug deal," she muttered. "Not sure if I would call that better than nothing."

"Ortiz!" Hobbs snapped from the doorway. Letty huffed under her breath and turned around to face him. "We're all apart of this team, this is not a one person fight." She jerked her head in a nod. "Vance has been in a holding cell since last night. You think you can hold your shit together long enough to question him?" Letty didn't bother answering, leaving the room quickly, purposefully knocking shoulders with Neaves who let out an indignant growl. Brian raised his eyebrows at Hobbs who shook his head.

"Keep an eye on her," Hobbs said. "She's too damn stubborn for her own good at the best of time."

"Yes sir," Brian muttered as he quickly followed after Letty. She had already commandeered two of the prison guards to have Vance taken from the holding cell to one of the interrogation rooms, hands on her hips and shoulders squared. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Letty replied, breathing out sharply through clenched teeth.

"Then you need to simmer the fuck down," Brian told her, keeping his voice low, grabbing her elbow and turning her to face him. "I've known officers who have lost partners on the job and been forced to take a lot more than six weeks off. Hobbs must think you're something real special to let you come back—don't make him regret that by doing something stupid the first time you're allowed in the room with a suspect."

"I know how to do my job, O'Conner," Letty glared at him, jerking her arm away from him. The two guards came out of the room and nodded at the pair, indicating that Vance Shen was ready for them. She took a deep breath, to calm herself down, before entering the room.

* * *

><p>Three hours in the room with Tran's cousin and they were no closer to knowing his where abouts. Vance had fixed them with a smug, shit-eating grin that had made Letty want to climb across the desk and wipe it off with her fists. Then, after the third hour, he had asked for his attorney, who had shut down the interview straight away and lead him out. He knew that they had nothing but the family tie linking him to Johnny, and that wasn't enough. After he had been lead out of the interrogation room, she had punched the metal table in frustration, denting the table slightly and breaking the skin over one of her knuckles.<p>

Letty sat at her desk fuming, tapping her fingers erratically next to her keyboard, and Brian was sending glares over at her hand every couple of minutes. After the interview, Hobbs had them finishing off the discharge work, which was really just grunt work but he told her that she was still technically meant to be on 'light duties'.

"You wanna asked Neaves if that chick has picked anyone out yet?" Letty finally asked just after three.

"Why don't you ask?" Brian asked, only slightly sarcastic. She made a face at him and then went back to her computer. Brian got up and walked down the hallway. She could see him leaning against the frame of the door leading into Elena's office and she crinkled up her nose in disgust as she heard the womans laugh travel down to the office. Her partner came back down a moment later and shook his head. Letty breathed out through her nose and tried to keep the annoyance off her face. At five, they got up to leave, Brian touching her on the shoulder briefly before saying goodbye, and disappearing down the hall toward the precincts gym.

Brian was right, Letty mused as she drove home. Blondie didn't seem half bad, and at least he had some kind of connection to Roman, although she still didn't know what Hobbs was talking to him about yesterday. She couldn't help it, she was a nosy. Her phone beeped and she picked it up from the passenger seat. It was from Dom.

_Come over whenever, pretty eyes. I don't care what time._

She couldn't help the buzz that traveled over her skin and the smile that crossed her face. She had been pretty certain that Dom was was going to get in contact with her, but she didn't think it would be so quickly. After an hour at the gym, she went home and cooked herself dinner, throwing together a ceaser salad with shredded chicken and a bottle of Corona. She settled in front of the TV, folding her legs underneath her as she dug into her bowl of her food. Giselle text her some time after seven and said that she was sorry for bailing on her the night before, but they needed to have a proper catch up since she was now back at work. Around ten she had a shower and then slipped between the sheets of here bed wearing an oversized singlet and a pair of sleeping shorts.

An hour later she was still awake.

"Fuck," Letty growled. She flipped over and buried her head under her pillow, huffing out a breath. A minute later, she flipped back over, opening her eyes and staring up at the ceiling. She turned on the lamp next to her bed and sat up, running her hands through her hair. She thought for a moment before fumbling around on her bedside table and picking up her phone. She clicked on Dom's name and sent off a message.

_Up for company?_

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_I'll leave the door unlocked._

Letty smirked and tossed her phone back on the bedside table. She dressed quickly in a pair of leggings and a black singlet, throwing a grey cardigan over the top. She was never one for getting dolled up except for special occasions, such as last night, so she just knotted her hair on top of her head and didn't bother any make up. She reached his motel and parked up in the lot. She paused for a moment, before getting out of the car and running up the stairs, knocking on his door twice. When the door swung open, Dom was standing there wearing nothing but a towel, and she felt her nerve endings set on fire.

"Didn't take you long to get over here." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well," Letty replied, shrugging as she placed a hand on his bare chest and pushed him back into his apartment, kicking his door shut with her foot. "I had a good incentive."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I wanted you to fuck me," she stated. A smile curved on her own lips as she saw the way his eyes clouded at her words.

"More than happy to accommodate, pretty eyes," Dom growled, his fingers going to her tightly wound hair and releasing it, clutching handfuls and pulling her in roughly to him.

_My loves for today! Okay, so first there's this show that's on BBC that I've just got on DVD and fallen in love with called Orphan Black? It's incredible! She like finds out that she's a clone and there's all these chicks that look exactly like her, except a couple of them are certifably nuts, and she's got this foster brother called Felix. He makes the show. No shit, he's awesome. _

_My second thing is is Wentworth Miller! There's really a thing with my day being made by hot guys, right? Haha. Well, my hubby and I have decided to go right back to the beginning of Prison Break and watch it all over again, and it made me remember how much I love him! Plus, how awesome is it that he came out as gay to world in a protest letter written to the Russian government. I mean, it's depressing he's gay, but that doesn't make him the slightest bit less attractive. Sigh..._


End file.
